Bérénice
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Une enfant a été trouvée, abandonnée sur un chemin. Oscar et André vontils réussir à savoir qui elle est, et Oscar en sortiratelle indemne ?
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Cette fic a été publiée en premier sur le site d'Emeralda, qui a su me faire confiance, je l'en remercie_

_Chapitre 1: Innocence…_

"Oscar ! Vite, réveille-toi !"

Oscar-François de Jarjayes, réveillé(e) en sursaut, dit de sa voix la plus audible:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, André ?

-Grand-mère t'appelle !"

Se demandant bien ce qui se passait en cette heure si matinale, elle enfila vite quelques vêtements et courut en bas…

Celle qui l'avait élevée, qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde mère, se trouvait dans la cuisine, fort occupée à s'affairer devant la table…Oscar ne vit pas quel était l'objet de son occupation avant d'en faire le tour et de voir avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait…d'un bébé !

La grand-mère sourit à Oscar, qu'elle considérait comme sa fille, et lui dit:

"Désolée de te tirer de ton sommeil, mais tu connais mieux les autres nobles du voisinage que moi…"

André intervint alors:

"J'étais parti chercher quelque chose quand je l'ai trouvée sur le bord du chemin, pleurant…ces langes sont très fins, il s'agit sans aucun doute d'une enfant de noble…"

La petite fille, qui venait d'être changée, gigotait en souriant dans ses langes propres…La grand-mère la prit dans ses bras, et, brusquement, la mit dans ceux d'Oscar:

"Garde-la pendant que je m'occupe de trouver un moyen de la nourrir…heureusement, il y a encore tout ce qu'il faut ici…"

Et elle gloussa…Manifestement la grand-mère était ravie de l'irruption de ce nourrisson dans la maison…mais la pauvre Oscar, bien embêtée, ne savait pas du tout comment tenir un bébé…Son trouble provoqua l'hilarité d'André et, pour bien lui montrer qu'elle était moins niaise qu'elle n'en avait l'air, elle s'assit et appuya la petite fille contre l'intérieur de son coude, comme elle l'avait vu faire par quelques femmes lors de ses passages à Paris. La petite fille avait un duvet blond sur le crâne, et de grands yeux bleu clair…elle jouait avec ses mains et souriait à Oscar, qu'elle semblait trouver très sympathique…

Quand la grand-mère revint, elle sourit et dit:

"Tu as vite compris…tu ferais une bonne mère…"

Oscar rougit imperceptiblement et rétorqua:

"Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible…"

La grand-mère, qui avait décidément réponse à tout, répondit avec un clin d'œil:

"Personne ne connaît l'avenir…"

André, pendant ce temps, observait les lettres brodées sur la couverture de l'enfant:

"Je ne connais nul prénom commençant par 'B' parmi les enfants des nobles du voisinage…à quoi cela peut-il bien correspondre ?"

La grand-mère donna le biberon improvisé à Oscar, et la pria de nourrir la petite fille…empruntée, celle-ci finit par attraper le coup de main…

Puis, repue, la petite fille s'endormit, et la grand-mère l'emmena dans le berceau même où avaient dormi les six filles du comte. Pendant ce temps, Oscar essayait, en remuant ses souvenirs, de voir si elle avait entendu parler à Versailles d'une naissance d'une petite fille dont le prénom commençait par B, mais se dit presque immédiatement que, si l'on annonce avec grand faste la naissance d'un garçon, celle d'une fille est souvent passée sous silence…Comment dans ce cas retrouver les parents de cette adorable chérubine ?

Elle décida néanmoins de faire sa petite enquête…Autant valait commencer par Versailles, qui drainait une grande partie de la noblesse française et où la moindre peccadille, même arrivée en province, se savait, ce qui donnait une énorme source d'information potentielle. De toute façon, il lui fallait s'y rendre pour passer en revue son régiment…

Remontant dans sa chambre pour y faire un brin de toilette et revêtir des vêtements plus conformes à son rang, elle se demandait encore comment une adorable petite fille avait pu se retrouver ainsi, seule, à la merci de tous les dangers. Elle savait par expérience que les routes n'étaient pas sûres, nombreux étaient les voyageurs assassinés sur les routes où la police du Roi ne se risquait plus…les parents de cette petite fille avaient-ils été assassinés ? André n'avait pas rapporté avoir vu de cadavres près d'elle…ce serait plus difficile de savoir qui elle était si ses parents étaient morts…

Elle sortit, habillée de son magnifique uniforme rouge, pour aller à Versailles, où l'attendaient ses gardes. Elle savait que la grand-mère veillerait bien sur la petite fille, elle qui avait élevé les six filles de la famille de Jarjayes.

Il n'y avait rien de très nouveau à Versailles, mais, pour une fois, elle s'intéressa aux bavardages sans fin des courtisans autour d'elle…mais aucun d'eux ne faisait état d'une famille de nobles disparue ou d'un accident survenu.

Passant en revue ses gardes, elle salua la Reine venue elle aussi les passer en revue…Faisant des gestes qu'elle avait tellement l'habitude de faire qu'ils en étaient devenus machinaux, elle réfléchissait…il y avait différents niveaux de noblesse, bien sûr, les nobles de Versailles ne parleraient sans doute pas d'une famille de hobereaux du Haut Poitou…

Mais ce qu'Oscar ne supportait pas par-dessus tout, c'était que l'on touche à un enfant, l'innocence même…

Quand elle rentra au château, la nuit était tombée…Grand-mère était assise devant la cheminée, et avait installé la petite fille sur ses genoux. Celle-ci avait l'air reposé, et observait attentivement un jouet que la grand-mère agitait près d'elle…

Oscar sourit, s'assit dans son fauteuil et dit:

"Je n'ai rien entendu dire à Versailles, je ne pense pas que j'en apprendrai plus de ce côté-là pour l'instant…"

La grand-mère dit alors d'un air triste:

"Pauvre petite ! Saurons-nous jamais qui elle est ?"

Oscar sourit gentiment au bébé et dit:

"Au moins ici elle sera en sécurité…gardons-la ici pour l'instant…"

Regardant le feu, Oscar ne vit pas le regard malicieux de la grand-mère…Depuis que le père d'Oscar avait décidé de faire d'elle un garçon, elle avait toujours trouvé que c'était un gâchis énorme…très belle, intelligente, Oscar eût éclipsé dans un salon parisien d'intellectuels nombres de femmes que l'on disait cultivées. Elle méritait d'avoir une vie normale, un mari aimant, des enfants…

Comme la grand-mère eût aimé passer ses dernières années à élever ses enfants !

Les jours qui suivirent, Oscar eut à subir la colère de son père, revenu au château pour y trouver ce bébé venu d'on ne savait où. Elle lui montra ses langes fins, et lui aussi en arriva à la même conclusion qu'elle…

"Mais à qui donc cette enfant appartient-elle ? " demanda-t-il à sa fille.

Oscar, calme, répondit:

"Je n'en sais absolument rien, Père…Vous qui vivez à Versailles, ne connaîtriez-vous pas un enfant né dernièrement dans le voisinage dont le prénom commencerait par un "B" ?

Il réfléchit un instant, mais dit:

"Non, cela ne me dit rien…"

Pourtant, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas, il était ému par le destin tragique de cette petite fille…

La petite fille resta donc au château, et fut présentée à la mère d'Oscar quand celle-ci vint en visite. Elle la trouva fort jolie et fort éveillée pour son âge, et recommanda de bien veiller sur elle…Bref, personne n'avait envie de quitter cette petite séraphine si gracieuse et si éveillée, même pas Oscar, qui se serait pourtant fait tuer plutôt que de l'avouer…tenir la petite dans ses bras, lui faire des mines lui rappelait si douloureusement ce qu'elle ne serait jamais…Ses contradictions, présentes mais avec lesquelles elle avait appris à vivre tout au long des années, ressortaient douloureusement et la forçaient à se poser des questions et à se regarder en face…Elle se disait maintenant que cela ne lui aurait pas déplu d'être mère, de donner la vie à un angelot aussi joli que l'était ce bébé…mais la réalité était tout autre: pas question d'avoir le moindre enfant, à jamais, un colonel des Gardes de la Reine n'enfante pas !

Quelques jours après, la grand-mère vint la voir alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner et lui dit:

"Il faudrait tout de même que nous la nommions, cette petite…Nous avons déjà son initiale, trouvons le reste…"

André dit alors:

"Appelons-la Béatrice…"

La grand-mère fit la grimace:

"Pas ça…voyons…Benjamine, ça, c'est joli…"

Après moult délibérations, toutes les parties tombèrent d'accord sur le prénom Bertille, qui avait un petit charme désuet…

Bertille, comme on l'avait nommée, prit donc sa place dans le quotidien de la maison. Tout le personnel avait fini par s'attacher à cette petite fille si jolie et si gracieuse…Mais Oscar n'en continuait pas moins son enquête. Elle passa des heures dans les archives de Versailles, au grand étonnement de l'Historiographe du Roi, très étonné de voir un soldat plongé dans des livres d'héraldique et de généalogie…Il ne dit rien, mais elle sentit très fort son étonnement.

Mais certains des livres traitant des liens familiaux entre différentes familles de nobles du royaume n'étaient souvent pas à jour, ce qui n'aidait pas sa tâche…

Ne trouvant rien de ce côté-là, elle demanda à André de l'emmener à l'endroit précis où il avait trouvé Bertille…Elle entreprit d'examiner soigneusement le voisinage pour essayer d'y trouver un indice quelconque…

André l'appela alors :

"Viens voir ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose !"

Le quelque chose en question était un morceau de parchemin plié déchiré…bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûre de l'utilité de ce triste objet, elle décida tout de même de le prendre avec elle, on ne savait jamais.

Une fois rentrée au château, elle demanda au vieux bibliothécaire de bien vouloir essayer de nettoyer ce parchemin et de lire ce qu'il y avait dessus…c'était peut-être un indice.

Quelques jours passèrent encore, où elle fut de service à Versailles et donc logea aux casernes. Elle escorta la Reine lors d'un de ses déplacements, rencontra des ministres influents…Pourtant, ce qu'elle voit autour d'elle la préoccupe, ce mécontentement, cette pauvreté grandissants…Elle qui appartient à l'élite de la société, donc à la partie chanceuse de la population, elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir son cœur se serrer en voyant ces enfants faméliques qui mendient dans la rue…et, malheureusement, elle sait que ce sont en partie les folles dépenses de la Reine qui ont conduit le royaume à cette triste extrémité, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de lui rester fidèle et d'espérer qu'un jour peut-être elle prendra conscience de ses erreurs…

Quand elle rentra au château, son bibliothécaire l'attendait, l'air fatigué mais satisfait. Il avait réussi à déchiffrer une partie du parchemin…

Mais il ne voulait pas en parler devant tout le monde…elle l'emmena dans le grand salon, et lui demanda:

"Qu'y a t il de si grave ?"

Il ôta ses lunettes et dit:

"Ce parchemin que vous m'avez apporté est un acte de naissance, malheureusement incomplet, et de plus très récent. "

Oscar lui fit signe de continuer:

"Il ne comprend que quelques informations: Nous n'avons que les prénoms de l'enfant, Bérénice Charlotte Marie, sa date de naissance, le 5 avril de cette année, le lieu est en blanc, malheureusement…pourtant, on dirait qu'il a été effacé, mais je crois qu'avec encore un peu de travail je devrais réussir à le déchiffrer…"

Oscar sourit et remercia le bibliothécaire…tout devenait un peu plus clair dans sa tête: le "B" sur les langes de la petite fille signifiait donc Bérénice, et elle avait donc cinq mois et demi, vu sa date de naissance…

Mais de nombreuses inconnues restaient encore: quel était son nom ? qui étaient ses parents ? si le bibliothécaire parvenait à retrouver le lieu de sa naissance, ce serait sans doute plus facile de retrouver son nom…Oscar avait confiance en lui, il était au service de sa famille depuis de nombreuses années…

Une partie du rideau concernant Bertille-Bérénice se déchirait, mais il en restait encore une bonne partie, c'était maintenant à elle de jouer…

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Partie 2: Révélations**

Oscar, assise tranquillement dans son fauteuil, entendait les gazouillis de la petite Bérénice…cette petite tombée du Ciel mettait de l'animation dans cette maison si grande et si vide. La petite s'était si bien intégrée à son quotidien qu'elle aurait bien du mal à la voir partir, si l'on retrouvait ses parents. Son bibliothécaire y travaillait, et tentait de décrypter le lieu de la naissance de la petite…

On était au mois de novembre 1785, dans un mois Oscar atteindrait son trentième anniversaire. Sa carrière était remplie de citations, de louanges…mais il lui manquait toutefois une vie personnelle. Servant la reine depuis son quatorzième anniversaire, elle lui avait consacré toute sa vie, et se retournait maintenant sur son passé en constatant qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle-même.

Les noires pensées d'Oscar étaient relayées par le triste temps, il pleuvait et le vent soufflait en bourrasques serrées.

Quelqu'un ouvrit alors la porte et la grand-mère appela:

"Oscar !Bérénice va se coucher !"

Oscar se leva et gagna la petite chambre qui jouxtait celle de sa nourrice. Berénice était déjà couchée, et gazouillait. Oscar la regarda un moment, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Bérénice attrappa une mèche de cheveux, et Oscar sourit en prenant sa petite main pour la détacher de ses cheveux…

La grand-mère et Oscar sortirent, et restèrent silencieuses un moment…Puis la grand-mère dit:

"Rien de nouveau ?

-Non, c'est difficile de dire combien de temps il lui faudra encore…"

La grand-mère regarda Oscar, perdue dans ses pensées…elle devinait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, le conflit entre ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle voudrait être…mais maintenant sa vie était subordonnée à la royauté, et Oscar préférerait mourir que manquer à son devoir. En tout cas, elle comprenait très bien son cas de conscience: même si son père avait voulu faire d'elle un homme, il n'avait pu étouffer ce qui faisait d'elle une femme, y compris l'instinct maternel…Oscar ressentait cet instinct mais, retenue par sa mission, n'osait y donner libre cours…

Pourtant, Oscar aurait l'occasion de le laisser s'exprimer bien plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait…

Le lendemain, en revenant de sa mission quotidienne à Versailles, elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver sa nourrice pour l'accueillir…l'une des servantes la renseigna:

"Elle a attrapé une fièvre quarte…le médecin est venu, l'a saignée et est reparti…on a constaté un léger mieux mais elle dort toujours…"

Oscar demanda ce qu'il en était de Bérénice…dès que la fièvre s'était déclarée, on l'avait éloignée de la chambre de Grand-mère, mais personne ne pouvait s'en occuper pour l'instant. Oscar réagit instinctivement, et demanda qu'on voulût bien mettre le berceau de la petite dans sa chambre en attendant, elle dormirait avec elle, ce qui permettrait de la soigner si jamais elle était malade elle aussi.

Quand André l'apprit, il commença par rire et finit par dire:

"Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? "

Oscar le regarda à peine, et répondit calmement:

"Je suis très sérieuse…Bérénice dormira dans ma chambre, elle ne peut pas rester seule…et je serai la mieux indiquée pour la protéger…"

André, médusé, s'aperçut qu'Oscar ressentait l'instinct maternel comme n'importe quelle femme digne de ce nom. Cela l'étonna, mais pas autant que le jour où elle avait décidé de revêtir une robe, quelques années plus tôt (NB: Fersen est rentré d'Amérique en 1783).

Ce soir là, avant de se coucher, Oscar ouvrit son armoire et contempla un long moment la robe qui y était accrochée. La revêtirait-elle à nouveau un jour ? le seul homme qui l'ait jamais tenue dans ses bras en aimait une autre, et son cœur se fendit en pensant à Axel de Fersen…

Elle ferma les portes de l'armoire, les larmes aux yeux, et se retourna vers le berceau posé dans un coin de la chambre. Sous les fins voiles de batiste qui le recouvraient, on voyait Bérénice qui dormait calmement, son pouce dans sa bouche.

"Qui es-tu ? pourrai-je jamais te rendre à tes parents ? " murmura-t-elle.

Puis, à pas lents, elle se dirigea vers son lit…

"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

Oscar, réveillée en sursaut, bondit de son lit et se pencha sur le berceau…Bérénice pleurait, à moitié découverte, en sueur…

"Oh non! Pas toi !! "

Et elle la prit dans ses bras. Bérénice sembla se calmer, mais continua à pleurer doucement. Alors, mue par elle ne sut quel instinct, Oscar s'assit et commença à la bercer pour la calmer…elle était chaude, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre, sans doute avait-elle fait un mauvais rêve. Elle finit par se rendormir, et Oscar se leva afin de la remettre dans son berceau. Mais, à peine l'y avait-elle posée que Bérénice se réveilla à nouveau et recommença à pleurer. Alors Oscar la reprit dans ses bras, se glissa avec elle sous ses couvertures et attendit…mais elle finit par s'endormir aussi…

Ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui la réveilla…elle ouvrit les yeux, et esquissa un sourire en voyant Bérénice sur le ventre, endormie sur elle…

André frappa alors, mais elle dut lui dire de rentrer, car elle craignait de bouger…André, attendri, sourit et demanda doucement:

"Elle va bien ? je l'ai entendue crier cette nuit…

-Oui…j'ai cru qu'elle était fiévreuse parce qu'elle avait chaud mais elle va bien maintenant…"

André lui dit alors:

"Le petit déjeuner est prêt…"

Alors, doucement, Oscar se leva, posa Bérénice dans son berceau et dit à André qu'elle le rejoindrait…Elle se lava, s'habilla et descendit dans le salon…

André l'y attendait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres:

"Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien…"

Mais Oscar n'avait pas le temps de traîner, elle était attendue à Versailles ce matin. Son père assisterait au défilé des Gardes de la Reine, et cette idée l'énervait quelque peu…pourtant, elle adorait son père, mais il y avait des fois où elle eût donné son grade et ses médailles pour être mariée, comme ses sœurs, pourvue d'un mari et d'enfants…Diable ! pourquoi avait-elle ce genre de pensées maintenant ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

A la fin du défilé, elle rejoignit les autres courtisans et s'entendit féliciter par le couple royal pour la qualité de ses troupes et leur tenue impeccable…pourtant, quelque chose, bien que chuchoté, attira son oreille:

"Tu es sûr ? morte ?

-Oui, on n'a pas retrouvé son corps, elle a dû être mangée par les loups…

-Et la mère ?

-Elle ne sort plus de la chapelle…et pleure son enfant…

-Pourquoi pleure-t-elle une bâtarde ? " dit l'autre dans un mauvais rire.

L'esprit d'Oscar travailla à plein régime…mais elle ne reconnut pas les deux gentilshommes qui parlaient…

C'est alors que la personne qui parlait précédemment la félicita. Oscar sauta sur l'occasion et dit:

"On ne voit plus guère votre fille, Monsieur…pourtant, on m'en a dit tellement de bien que j'aimerais la rencontrer…"

L'autre devint blême, et dit:

"Elle est souffrante, Monsieur…une très grave maladie…mais soyez assuré que je lui transmettrai votre souci…"

Oscar avait tapé dans le mille ! Mais elle ne savait toujours pas le nom de l'homme qui venait de la quitter…Ce serait presque trop beau que Bérénice soit la fille de cette jeune fille…qui manifestement avait fauté puisqu'on avait parlé de bâtarde.

Mais cela arrivait tout de même dans cette société décadente…comment savoir son identité ?

Elle décida de faire sa petite enquête sur la personne qui lui avait parlé. Faisant jouer ses relations à la Cour, elle parvint à savoir qu'il s'agissait du baron de Ludres-Fléville…Elle ne le connaissait pas, c'était d'une noblesse de province quelque peu inférieure à la sienne…

D'après ce que lui rapportèrent ses informateurs, le baron avait une fille unique, Diane, mais, depuis un certain temps, cette fille était malade, l'on ne savait de quoi, et n'était plus parue à la Cour depuis plus d'un an…une maladie de langueur, disait-on…

Mais, même en faisant son enquête, Oscar se disait que peut-être son intuition la trompait, que ce ne devait être qu'une coïncidence…

Ce qui la fit réagir fut le fait, qu'elle lut dans le rapport que lui adressèrent ses informateurs, que Diane de Ludres-Fléville était une jeune fille très cultivée, férue d'Antiquité et surtout des pièces de Racine…Par son éducation soignée, Oscar savait les noms de certaines de ces pièces, et l'une d'elle se nommait 'Bérénice', l"histoire d'un amour impossible entre l'empereur romain Titus et la reine de Palestine Bérénice…

Là, elle estima que ce n'était plus du tout du ressort de la coïncidence, trop de choses se recoupaient…

C'est alors qu'elle convoqua André…

"J'ai une mission très importante à te confier…il en va de l'avenir de la petite Bérénice…"

André s'assit et demanda:

"De quoi s'agit-il?

-J'ai envoyé quelques informateurs, et je crois que j'ai retrouvé la mère de l'enfant…mais j'ai besoin de toi maintenant…"

André hocha juste la tête, attendant la suite…Oscar poursuivit:

"Il semblerait que ce soit le père de la mère elle-même qui ait voulu faire tuer l'enfant, mais, de cela, je n'ai pas de preuve, il m'en faudrait pour que je puisse le faire arrêter…"

André dit alors:

"Tu veux que j'infiltre la maison du baron, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait…moi je ne le peux pas, je dois assurer mes obligations à la Cour…toi, tu passeras inaperçu…je vais te recommander comme intendant au baron, je sais ce que le sien a démissionné récemment…"

C'est ainsi qu'André devint l'intendant de la maison de Ludres-Fléville…il s'intégra assez vite, et ses capacités certaines firent toute la différence. Observant tout, il voyait une jeune fille, en voiles de deuil, se diriger vers la chapelle, tous les jours…

Oscar continua à s'occuper de Bérénice, sous les yeux de la grand-mère qui s'était remise de sa fièvre.

"Tu ne devrais pas trop t'attacher à elle.." disait la grand-mère à Oscar, celle-ci essayait mais sentait qu'elle y était déjà trop attachée…de plus, savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant lui faisait encore plus mal quand elle pensait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt se séparer de Bérénice…

André, jouant le tout pour le tout, avait déposé un petit mot sur le prie-Dieu de la jeune fille, comprenant juste ces simples mots 'votre fille est vivante'…et, pour preuve, il y avait joint les langes de Bérénice…

Le baron faisait garder sa maison jour et nuit quand il était à Versailles, mais André s'aperçut vite que la partie souterraine de la maison l'était deux fois plus. Il y avait là un mystère supplémentaire…de nuit, profitant de l'ivresse des gardes, il se glissa dans les souterrains humides…les portes des cellules, qui devaient dater du Moyen-Age ou de la Renaissance, étaient ouvertes sauf une. Il regarda à l'intérieur…tout un arsenal de torture et, accroché au mur par des chaînes, se trouvait un jeune homme. Ses vêtements étaient en loques, et des traînées de sang se voyaient sur tout son corps.

Il l'appella doucement, et l'autre ouvrit difficilement les yeux…André lui demanda:

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

L'homme eut du mal à répondre, mais André comprit son nom: Florentin de Saint Méran. Mais il entendit du bruit et lui dit:

"Je reviendrai…"

Et il courut se cacher…c'est alors qu'il vit le baron, accompagné de quelques gardes, arriver et entrer dans la cellule:

"Tu vas avouer, cette fois, Saint Méran…tu ne voudrais pas que ta fille soit morte pour rien ?"

Et un rire mauvais, encore…Une partie du puzzle se fit alors dans la tête d'André: Florentin de Saint Méran était le père de Bérénice, et le baron, sans doute pour le punir d'avoir séduit sa fille, le gardait prisonnier…quelle histoire tragique !

Il regagna sa chambre, et écrivit toutes ses suspicions sur une lettre qu'il envoya à Oscar par la Poste royale.

Mais, heureusement, il parvint à conserver sa place, le temps de trouver un moyen de sortir les parents de Bérénice de cette tragédie…mais diverses pièces manquaient encore au puzzle…

Oscar reçut la lettre quelques jours plus tard, et la lut avec attention. Cela corroborait ce que son bibliothécaire avait découvert, le lieu de naissance de Bérénice était incontestablement le château du baron, dans les environs de Paris. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible…

Mais que faire pour Diane de Ludres-Fléville et Florentin de Saint Méran ? leurs vies étaient en danger…

Heureusement, André savait quand le baron se rendait à Versailles, ou aux bals des nobles de la région. Il nota tout soigneusement, et essaya d'organiser une entrevue avec la jeune Diane. Celle-ci s'était reprise à espérer…

André se glissa dans la chapelle, et dit doucement:

"Mademoiselle…"

Diane se retourna, et dit:

"Est-ce vous qui m'avez donné ce faux espoir ?"

André répondit:

"Bérénice est en sécurité près d'une personne de haut rang, qui s'occupe bien d'elle…mais je veux vous aider, au nom de mon maître, le colonel de Jarjayes…"

Diane dit:

"Mais je ne peux m'enfuir…

-Sauf si je trouve le moyen de faire enfuir monsieur de Saint-Méran avec vous…"

Diane se sentit plus en confiance, mais restait encore méfiante:

"Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas encore un espion que mon père m'envoie pour me forcer…

-Non, je ne veux que vous aider…Nous tous sommes sous le charme de Bérénice, c'est un si beau bébé…"

André sourit, et dit:

"Mais le temps presse…ne connaîtriez-vous pas un souterrain qui pourrait nous permettre de vous faire évader ?"

Diane réfléchit, et dit:

"En effet…Mais j'ignore s'il est encore accessible…"

L'espoir redonnait un peu de vie à son teint diaphane, dû à tant de privations, et, sous l'effet d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle fit, quelques boucles d'un blond cendré magnifique se glissèrent hors de la capuche de sa pèlerine sombre. Ses yeux verts étincelèrent…

Elle dit:

"Monsieur, si vous faisiez cela, Florentin, Bérénice et moi aurions une dette éternelle envers vous…"

André hocha juste la tête et dit:

"Dieu aide toujours les Justes, nous nous contenterons de l'aider nous-mêmes un peu…"

Puis, entendant du bruit, il lui fit un signe de tête et se fondit dans l'ombre…

André ne dormit pas beaucoup la nuit suivante, échafaudant divers plans pour sauver les parents de la petite Bérénice, bien qu'il fût conscient du manque dans l'histoire…Que devait avouer Saint Méran ? le fait qu'il avait séduit Diane ? le fait était éclatant, et Bérénice était là pour le prouver. Diane avait parlé de 'forcer'….mais forcer à quoi ?

En tout cas le temps était compté, la jeune fille, à peine nourrie et victimes de mauvais traitements, et Florentin de Saint Méran, torturé par le baron, ne survivraient plus longtemps…

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Libérations…**

Oscar examinait avec attention le plan du château de Ludres-Fléville tracé minutieusement par les soins d'André, et tentait de trouver une tactique pour libérer Florentin de Saint Méran et Diane de Ludres-Fléville.

Dans un coin de la chambre, Bérénice, assise par terre, jouait avec des cubes qu'elle lançait en tous sens avec des gazouillis ravis.

André, lui, fouinant un peu sans se faire voir dans la bibliothèque du baron, avait découvert qu'en fait Diane devait hériter à son mariage une énorme somme d'argent de sa mère décédée…alors tout s'était éclairci dans son esprit: le mariage secret, découvert par le baron, qui avait séquestré les deux jeunes gens et tentait de forcer Diane à lui donner sa fortune en l'échange de la vie de son mari. Mais Bérénice était arrivée, provoquant la colère du baron…celui-ci, conscient que la petite fille serait un obstacle à ses projets, avait tenté de l'assassiner…

Oscar et André avaient mis la main dans un nid de serpents…

Oscar, se renseignant auprès de ses nombreuses relations à Versailles, avait découvert que le baron, en effet, était criblé de dettes et donc avait grand besoin de l'argent de l'héritage de Diane. D'ailleurs, il tenait celle-ci bien enfermée depuis la mort de sa mère, histoire de ne pas manquer l'argent qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'obtenir…

Elle se leva, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce…elle ne pensait pas qu'il y eût encore autant de cruauté sur cette terre…et, bien qu'elle s'en défendît bien, le sort de ces deux amants l'émouvait jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

André savait quand le baron se rendait à Versailles, il faudrait agir pendant ce laps de temps…mais il laissait souvent derrière lui son âme damnée, un Corse râblé nommé Matteo. Personne ne savait vraiment son nom ni comment le baron l'avait trouvé, mais tous les serviteurs le craignaient. Il fallait s'en méfier…

Oscar décida alors d'agir elle-même, avec André…elle se mit d'accord avec lui sur les modalités de l'intervention…l'on agirait pendant la prochaine absence du baron, prévue pour la semaine suivante.

Ce soir-là, André attendit le départ du baron, mais celui-ci, après avoir reçu la visite d'un homme en noir, ne partit pas et prit d'un pas colérique et nerveux la direction de la chambre de sa fille…André devait vite prévenir Oscar que l'opération était reportée. Mais comment le faire ? Il fallait toutefois agir vite !

Oscar, habillée de noir et ses cheveux blonds dissimulés sous un foulard de la même couleur, avait heureusement vu que le baron n'était pas parti, et resta sagement à couvert…

Les cris de la pauvre Diane résonnaient, étouffés par la lourde porte de sa chambre…alors André décida d'intervenir. Il courut vers les oubliettes, fonça dans le garde de la porte et atteignit comme une furie le cachot du pauvre Saint Méran. Mais impossible de forcer la porte !

Oscar, elle aussi, avait assisté à la scène de son poste d'observation, situé juste en face de la fenêtre de Diane. Elle décida elle aussi d'intervenir…Mais comment entrer dans le château ? Elle fit alors appel à ses dons de stratège certains. Elle analysa la situation: quatre gardes dans le parc, d'autres dont elle ne connaissait pas le nombre exact dans la maison, plus les serviteurs…mais se battre contre un nombre élevé d'adversaires ne lui faisait pas peur, à elle colonel de la Garde de la Reine…

Elle se faufila à travers les bosquets du jardin à la Française qui entourait la maison, et atteignit vite la porte de service. C'était une ruse vieille comme le Monde, mais elle pensait, fort justement d'ailleurs, que c'était la seule porte qui n'était pas gardée car elle était jugée inaccessible. Oscar réussit donc à s'introduire dans la maison. Se souvenant du plan des lieux, car elle possédait une mémoire photographique très appréciable dans ce genre de cas, elle parcourut les couloirs vides comme une ombre, les serviteurs fuyant la colère de leur maître…

Elle vit de la lumière dans l'entrebâillement de la porte des caves, y descendit, et trouva André, encore occupé à forcer la porte du cachot de Florentin de Saint Méran…

Il dit ces simples mots:

"Il faut sauver la petite ! vas-y, je m'occupe d'ouvrir cette porte…"

Oscar courut alors vers la chambre de Diane, enfonça la porte et se trouva face à une scène d'apocalypse. Diane, sanglante mais vivante, gisait par terre au milieu de divers objets de la pièce, et le baron, en proie à la plus violente colère, lui hurlait des insanités en achevant de détruire le peu de meubles intacts que la pièce contenait encore…

Oscar, calme, lui dit:

"Je vous provoque en duel, Monsieur…et le plus tôt sera le mieux…je vous laisse le choix des armes"

Et elle lui jeta son gant, geste très ancien mais qui avait encore toute sa signification.

Le baron hurla de plus belle:

"Que faites-vous chez moi, intrus ? Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? "

Oscar s'inclina légèrement et dit:

"Je suis Oscar-François de Jarjayes, colonel aux Gardes de Sa Majesté la Reine…et je vous empêcherai de tuer votre fille…"

Le baron se calma un peu et dit:

"Dans le champ. Dans une heure."

Et il sortit…

Oscar se pencha alors sur Diane, la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur son lit…Puis elle entreprit de nettoyer quelque peu du sang qu'elle avait partout…en la regardant bien, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien la mère de Bérénice…L'enfant lui ressemblait suffisamment.

Pendant ce temps, André avait réussi à ouvrir le cachot, et en avait sorti Saint Méran, proche de la mort et si affaibli qu'il en était tombé dans un coma profond…mais il respirait encore. Il l'avait emmené dans une des chambres vides, et lui faisait donner des soins par une femme de chambre, au fait de ce qui allait se passer…

"Votre maître est bien courageux…Monsieur le baron est l'un des meilleurs tireurs et escrimeurs du Royaume…"

La vieille femme manifestement avait peur. Mais André s'empressa de la rassurer:

"Mon maître est colonel aux Gardes de sa Majesté la Reine, et est très entraîné…il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver mademoiselle Diane…"

Il sortit alors pour voir où en était Oscar. Il la trouva au chevet de Diane, se préparant mentalement au duel:

"Il est très bon…" dit-il…

Elle leva la tête et dit:

"Je sais…mais je dois le faire, pour tous les sauver…"

André sourit légèrement:

"Tu le fais surtout pour Bérénice, n'est-ce pas ?"

Oscar hocha juste la tête…elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour que cette petite fille qui lui était devenue si chère puisse vivre une existence normale avec ses parents. C'est alors que Diane ouvrit les yeux, et dit:

"Merci, Monsieur…mais mon père vous tuera, je vous en prie, laissez-nous !"

Oscar sourit légèrement, et dit:

"Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas facile à abattre…même par un tireur hors pair. Je le fais surtout pour qu'enfin vous puissiez avoir une vie normale…pour que Bérénice soit heureuse…"

Alors Diane prit la main d'Oscar et dit, transfigurée par l'espoir:

"Si vous arriviez à faire cela, nous vous bénirions toute notre vie et vous devrions tout…

-Je n'en demande pas tant…votre père n'avait pas le droit de faire tout ce qu'il a fait, je porterai l'affaire devant la Reine elle-même, et je ne doute pas qu'elle vous donne gain de cause, même si votre mariage a été secret…"

Diane sortit alors de son corsage un morceau de parchemin usé:

"Mon mariage est légitime, ce certificat le prouve…je vais prier pour vous…"

Oscar se contenta de lui tapoter la main, et sortit de la pièce…

André lui dit alors à voix basse:

"Tu es prête ?

-Oui…il ne me tuera pas, il est trop aveuglé par la haine…"

Et elle sortit dans le jardin, illuminé par plusieurs dizaines de flambeaux plantés dans le sol. Elle dit à André:

"Tu seras mon témoin…"

Même s'il n'était pas noble cela passerait tout de même…Le baron l'y attendait:

"Je choisis le pistolet, colonel…"

Oscar hocha la tête, et en prit un dans le coffret que lui tendit un serviteur. Puis le baron dit:

"Nous nous éloignerons de dix pas, puis nous tirerons…"

André, malgré le fait qu'il savait Oscar très douée pour le tir, n'en restait pas moins inquiet. Il se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à intervenir si quelque chose arrivait…

Mais ce fut Oscar qui réagit avant lui…au huitième pas, le baron se retourna et fit feu. En une fraction de secondes, Oscar entendit le bruit caractéristique du pivot heurtant la balle, se retourna vivement et fit feu elle aussi tout en plongeant au sol…la balle tirée par le baron alla se planter dans un des arbres du jardin mais celle d'Oscar fit mouche: elle atteignit le baron au genou et lui brisa la rotule. Il tomba à terre en hurlant et en gesticulant…

Oscar s'approcha de lui et dit:

"Je dicte mes conditions: je prends avec moi monsieur de Saint Méran et madame son épouse pour qu'ils se remettent…quant à Bérénice, apprenez qu'elle est vivante, et sous ma protection…"

Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant le baron seul avec son âme damnée, qui seul était resté auprès de lui…

Oscar dit à André:

"Fais préparer des carrosses, que nous quittions au plus vite ce château qui me dégoûte…"

C'est ce qui fut fait, et Oscar envoya immédiatement André chez elle pour prévenir…Diane et Florentin de Saint Méran furent transportés le plus précautionneusement qu'on put jusqu'à la demeure de Jarjayes, où la grand-mère organisa tous les soins qui leurs furent donnés.

Quand ils furent tous deux en mesure de parler, ils racontèrent leur triste histoire: tous deux s'étaient rencontrés à Versailles, où le baron avait envoyé sa fille dans l'espoir qu'elle soit présentée à la Reine. Mais un amour avait éclos entre eux, et alors Diane avait avoué à Florentin que son père, en temps normal, la retenait prisonnière à cause de son héritage…Ils s'étaient alors mariés secrètement, et Florentin avait essayé de la sauver de sa prison un soir…mais le baron l'avait capturé, séquestré et torturé dans l'espoir qu'il mourrait…malheureusement pour lui, il avait la force chevillée au corps, et tint bon, gardé vivant par l'amour qu'il portait à Diane.

C'est alors que s'annonça Bérénice, qui mit le baron dans une crise de colère encore plus violente…il frappa sa fille de nombreuses fois, espérant la faire avorter, mais celle-ci parvint à mettre au monde son bébé vivant et en bonne santé, avec l'aide d'une servante qui l'avait prise en pitié.

C'est peu après la naissance de Bérénice que tout s'accéléra. Le baron n'était plus disposé à attendre, et il avait un besoin pressant de cet argent…il fit donc enlever Bérénice à sa mère…

Oscar connaissait la suite…Dès qu'elle fut assez remise, elle fit apporter Bérénice à sa mère…La petite fille la reconnut tout de suite, et lui tendit les bras. Entre deux sanglots de joie, Diane dit:

"Jamais je ne vous remercierai assez…je vous suis redevable de la vie de deux êtres chers…"

Oscar sourit elle aussi et dit:

"Vous ne m'êtes redevable de rien…la seule chose que je vous demanderai est de pouvoir prendre de ses nouvelles de temps en temps…

-Notre maison vous sera éternellement ouverte, et Bérénice bénira toujours le nom de son sauveur…

-En fait, c'est André, mon frère de lait, qui l'a trouvée sur le bord de la route…"

Alors Diane tint aussi à remercier André…

Ne plus avoir Bérénice dans sa chambre manqua terriblement à Oscar, qui mesura ainsi à quel point elle s'y était attachée…mais son instinct maternel était toujours là, et c'était lui qui la faisait souffrir le plus…

Pourtant, malgré ses tourments, elle fit bonne figure devant les Saint Méran, et porta l'affaire devant la Reine. Elle demanda à son père, après lui avoir narré l'histoire, de bien vouloir de son côté faire la même chose au niveau du Roi. Tous deux étant parents, ils pouvaient parfaitement comprendre…

Le baron de Ludres-Fléville fut emprisonné à la Bastille. Quant aux complices, ils furent exécutés…

Le roi conféra à Florentin de Saint Méran les terres des Ludres-Fléville, paya les dettes de jeu du baron, et donna à Diane permission de relever le nom de sa famille quand elle aurait un fils…

Ce soir-là, après la fin de cette affaire, Oscar était assise, seule, devant son feu…Elle fixait les flammes sans les voir, perdue dans ses pensées…Bérénice lui manquait, et ni André ni Grand-mère ne lui en parlaient, conscients que cela lui faisait du mal…

Oscar, il est vrai, aurait bien aimé dans ce cas être une femme normale, des obligations à la Cour, une maison à gérer, des enfants à élever…mais se rendait compte que cette vie ne lui eût pas convenue, elle était trop indépendante pour cela…

Pourtant, elle n'oublierait jamais la charmante frimousse de Bérénice…

FIN


	4. Chap 1époque 2: Oscar à la rescousse

_Eh oui ! Quand il n'y en a plus il y en a encore…_

_Bérénice : seconde époque_

_Partie 1: Oscar à la rescousse…_

_1787…_

Oscar regardait par la fenêtre de sa caserne la pluie d'automne qui inondait Paris, l'esprit presque aussi triste que ces lourds nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel…Elle n'avait pas vraiment le moral…était-ce là le fait qu'elle avait changé de commandement ? Après tout, elle l'avait voulu…alors pourquoi cette tristesse soudaine ? était-ce parce qu'elle avançait en âge et atteindrait son trente-deuxième anniversaire deux mois plus tard ? En fait, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre de raison précise sur cette mélancolie soudaine, sans doute le climat y aidait-il…

Elle était assise dans son bureau de la caserne des Gardes Françaises, une pièce sans aucun confort, comportant juste une fenêtre qui rompait la monotonie de l'ensemble…militaire et fonctionnel en diable.

On frappa deux coups, elle secoua la tête pour en chasser ces tristes pensées et pria l'arrivant d'entrer: c'était André. Il tenait une lettre à la main:

"Un messager a amené cela pour toi il y a peu de temps, il a dit que c'était urgent…"

Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite les armes qui ornaient le sceau de la lettre, mais ouvrit des yeux ronds...Saint-Méran…oui, cela lui était connu, elle les avait sauvés deux ans auparavant. Elle brisa vivement le sceau, et lut la lettre qui était libellée en ce termes:

"_Cher Oscar, mon ami, _

_J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon outrecuidance d'oser à nouveau m'adresser à vous après ce que vous avez fait pour nous, mais vous êtes notre dernier espoir…en effet, notre fille aînée, Bérénice, que vous connaissez bien, l'espoir et la joie de nos jours, a été enlevée récemment…Personne n'a rien entendu, ni rien vu, et personne n'a pu jusque-là nous aider, même pas la Justice du Roi. Mon époux et moi nous adressons à vous dans un dernier recours, et prions Dieu pour que vous acceptiez de nous aider cette fois encore…Vous êtes le dernier espoir d'une mère qui prie et tente à nouveau d'essayer d'espérer…_

_Diane de Saint-Méran"_

Cette émouvante supplique tira quelques larmes à Oscar…Décidément Dieu n'épargnait pas cette famille déjà durement touchée par le malheur autrefois, torturée par le père de Diane qui avait même tenté d'assassiner Bérénice qui n'était encore qu'un bébé de quelques mois. C'est alors qu'elle-même et André les avaient sauvés de la servitude et de la torture…Bérénice était très précieuse à Oscar, et savoir qu'elle avait été enlevée faisait bouillir son sang, son instinct maternel refoulé se réveillait douloureusement et elle avait peine à contrôler ses réactions.

Sans ciller, brusquement, elle se retourna vers André et dit:

"Combien ai-je de jours de permission en retard à prendre ?"

André, surpris par cette question, répondit:

"Plus d'un mois, je crois…

-Eh bien je vais en utiliser quelques-uns…"

Au vu de l'air surpris d'André, elle lui expliqua:

"Bérénice de Saint-Méran a été enlevée, je vais la rechercher…je lui dois bien ça…"

Elle lui devait le fait d'avoir découvert l'instinct maternel, ce que c'était d'être mère, vu qu'elle ne le serait jamais c'était d'autant plus important pour elle…

Elle écrivit une lettre pour le capitaine-général des Gardes-Françaises, dans lequel elle lui disait le fait qu'elle prenait un congé et la raison, rassembla ses affaires, sauta sur son cheval et prit la direction de l'Hôtel de Saint-Méran, qui se trouvait en plein Paris. C'était une bâtisse qui datait du siècle précédent, dans le plus pur style classique, avec une cour intérieure.

Oscar secoua la cloche, s'annonça, et le portier la laissa entrer…elle devait être attendue, manifestement. Un serviteur en livrée s'inclina et demanda:

"Colonel de Jarjayes, je suppose ?

-Effectivement…

-Madame vous attend, si vous voulez bien me suivre…"

Oscar descendit de cheval, et suivit le serviteur qui l'amena jusqu'à une porte qui devait être celle d'un salon. Elle entendit le valet l'annoncer, puis elle entra. Elle reconnut immédiatement Diane de Saint-Méran, assise dans un large fauteuil. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de taffetas rose saumon, très simple…Oscar se souvenait bien d'elle, elle lui avait rendu visite l'année précédente, mais Diane semblait éteinte…Cette lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle qui avait dû réapprendre à être heureuse après tout ces tourments, qui était enfin comblée, cette lueur avait disparu pour y laisser un vide immense…Diane n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Pourtant, quand elle entra dans la pièce, une lueur d'espoir vint éclairer les prunelles vertes de Diane…

"Vous êtes venu…oh, quelle joie !"

Et des larmes embuèrent son regard…Oscar s'avança, et fit un magnifique baise-main à Diane avant de se reculer, dans la plus grande courtoisie. Celle-ci, reprenant ses esprits, l'invita à s'asseoir et dit:

"Je n'espérais pas votre venue, après ce que nous vous devons…

-Vous ne me devez rien, comme je vous l'ai dit, et je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à votre famille et à plus forte raison à votre fille…"

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa puis entra, il s'agissait d'une femme tenant un bébé hurlant dans ses bras:

"Madame, veuillez nous excuser, mais nous avons un souci avec le petit Joas…"

Le cœur d'Oscar ne fit qu'un bond à la vue du bébé, mais elle n'en montra rien…Diane le prit dans ses bras, et le berça, sans succès…puis elle regarda Oscar avec un air gêné:

"Excusez-moi, je ne crois pas que vous soyiez au courant que nous avons eu un autre enfant…je vous présente mon fils Joas de Ludres-Fléville…"

Le petit garçon ressemblait plus à son père, il en avait les cheveux châtains bouclés et les yeux bleu clair…son prénom, lui, rappelait surtout le goût de sa mère pour les comédies de Racine. Diane ne parvenait pas à le calmer, il devenait de plus en plus rouge à force de crier, au grand désespoir de sa mère. Alors, en désespoir de cause, Oscar n'hésita plus et dit:

"Je pourrais peut-être essayer…on ne sait jamais…"

Lasse, Diane, également étonnée, lui donna le bébé, et Oscar commença à le bercer. Il finit par se calmer et s'endormir…

Diane dit alors:

"Vous êtes doué avec les enfants…vous devriez vous marier…

-Mon service m'en empêche…mais il est vrai que j'aime les enfants…"

Sentir ce bébé endormi au creux de son bras faisait remonter à la surface tous ces sentiments qu'elle refoulait, mais elle n'en avait cure: elle était là pour sauver Bérénice. Elle demanda:

"Quand avez-vous découvert l'absence de Bérénice ?

-Il y a trois jours, c'est sa gouvernante qui m'a averti immédiatement. Bérénice se promenait au dehors avec elle, dans le parc du Palais-Royal... Soudain un homme à cheval noir a surgi, et a emmené ma fille…"

A cette simple évocation, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Oscar, malgré la tristesse qu'elle ressentait elle aussi, tenta déjà de faire des recoupements et questionna:

"Auriez-vous encore des ennemis ?

-Pas à ma connaissance…Mon père est en prison pour encore bien longtemps, Florentin n'a plus que sa mère qui vit retirée en Auvergne depuis la mort de son père, et nous sommes tous les deux enfants uniques…quant à avoir des ennemis…tout le monde en a, surtout dans notre monde…mais je ne vois pas qui a pu enlever ma petite fille…"

Et elle se mit complètement à pleurer…Oscar resta où elle était et respecta sa tristesse. Diane sécha ses yeux avec un mouchoir brodé, et dit:

"Acceptez mes excuses…

-Ne vous excusez pas, c'est parfaitement légitime…je vais vous aider à trouver Bérénice. "

Oscar se sentait totalement sans défense devant la douleur de cette mère. Il lui semblait à elle aussi qu'on avait touché à ses entrailles…même si Bérénice n'était pas sa fille selon le sang elle l'était selon le cœur, et elle jura qu'elle la retrouverait, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter, y compris sa vie…

Elle s'agenouilla devant Diane et dit:

"Je jure que je retrouverai votre fille…je ne l'ai pas sauvée une fois pour qu'elle souffre à nouveau, je veux par dessus tout qu'elle soit heureuse…"

Diane sourit, et dit:

"J'avais déjà une dette éternelle envers vous, cette fois elle durera encore plus longtemps…"

Oscar se leva et dit:

"Je vais prendre congé maintenant, Madame, je vous ferai savoir tout ce que j'aurai trouvé de nouveau…mais auparavant, avant de me retirer, puis-je interroger la gouvernante de votre fille ?"

Diane la fit venir, et Oscar lui demanda de préciser l'endroit où l'enfant avait été enlevée…c'était au parc du Palais-Royal, au milieu d'autres paisibles promeneurs…Ce n'était pas une piste très facile à suivre, le Palais-Royal étant un parc fréquenté par beaucoup de promeneurs (_véridique…_), mais c'était mieux que rien en tout cas.

Oscar prit congé de Diane éplorée, et prit immédiatement le chemin du parc du Palais-Royal. C'était un très grand parc au milieu de Paris, très souvent fréquenté par de nombreux promeneurs, à cheval, en carrosse ou à pied, des bourgeois, des nobles comme de simples gens du peuple. Elle releva soigneusement l'endroit, et se dirigea ensuite vers la Bastille, où était enfermé le baron de Ludres-Fléville…le commandant la reçut en personne, et lui confirma qu'effectivement le baron était bien enfermé là, et pour presque dix ans encore. Donc ce ne pouvait être lui, personne ne lui écrivait et il n'avait aucun contact avec l'extérieur…

Elle fit porter un message à son bibliothécaire au château de Jarjayes, lui demandant de bien vouloir se rendre à Versailles travailler dans les archives afin d'avoir plus de renseignements sur la famille de Diane, de son père comme de sa mère, elle avait peut-être oublié quelque chose, ou ne connaissait-elle pas tous les membres de sa famille. Il ne fallait négliger aucune piste. Oscar, profitant de son congé, se démena comme un beau diable pour essayer de trouver au moins un début de piste, et elle en trouva un…il s'agissait de l'existence d'un demi-frère de Bérénice, bâtard du baron, dont la mère était une paysanne, et qui avait toujours voulu se faire reconnaître…Enlever Bérénice était une solution pour lui, mais Oscar, se renseignant auprès de ses nombreuses relations, apprit qu'il était aux galères pour vol. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être lui…

Auprès des serviteurs du château de Ludres-Fléville, Oscar enquêta sur les possibles implications des anciens proches du baron…il y avait son âme damnée, le corse Matteo, qui avait disparu au lendemain de l'arrestation du baron et n'avait jamais reparu, plus quelques rares amis, tout au plus de lointaines connaissances…alors Oscar établit sa liste de suspects, et barra soigneusement tous ceux qui étaient hors de cause…Elle envoya André visiter toutes les prisons de Paris afin de retrouver le Corse, s'il était encore vivant, bien sûr. L'enquête sur Paris ne donnant rien, elle écrivit au Lieutenant-Général des prisons du royaume afin de lui demander si, quelque part en France, ne serait pas enfermé un homme de ce nom. Il fallait un peu de temps pour que l'affaire aboutisse, aussi continua-t-elle son enquête autant qu'elle le put…

André, la voyant se démener ainsi, se dit que finalement elle restait une femme au fond…elle tenait à Bérénice comme si elle était sortie d'elle, et, pour cela, elle voulait absolument la retrouver. Il pensa aussi que, contre toute attente, l'instinct maternel d'Oscar n'était qu'en sommeil, et que Bérénice en était le principal facteur déclenchant. Finalement son père n'avait pas totalement réussi à la transformer en garçon, il le savait depuis bien longtemps mais jamais ça ne lui avait paru aussi flagrant, peut-être depuis le jour où il l'avait découverte un matin étendue avec Bérénice endormie sur son ventre. Il ne chercha pas un seul instant à la dissuader, sachant combien cela lui importait de retrouver la petite fille, et l'aida autant qu'il le put…

Un jour qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir sur sa chaise de bureau, au milieu de ses papiers et de ses notes, il la regarda dormir un moment, puis lui déposa une couverture sur les épaules avant de sortir, bouleversé jusqu'à l'âme tellement elle était belle, abandonnée dans le sommeil…Serrant les poings, il gagna sa propre chambre, et mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil, ayant cette magnifique image à l'esprit…

Oscar, effectivement, avait trouvé d'autres pistes possibles, qu'elle devait maintenant explorer…pour le salut de la petite Bérénice, elle irait jusqu'à donner sa vie s'il le fallait…

**A SUIVRE…**


	5. chap2époque2: Le complot

_Chapitre 2: Le complot (1785)_

André posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau d'Oscar, qui était en train de charger dans un sac quelques affaires…

"Aller seule dans les bas-fonds de Paris ? Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ! il peut t'arriver mille choses là-bas…

-Le garde que j'ai envoyé est formel: une petite fille de la description de Bérénice, aux vêtements soignés, a été vue là-bas…je dois la retrouver !"

Elle chargea son sac sur son épaule et, sourde aux objurgations d'André, sortit dans la cour où elle mit, toujours sans un mot, son sac sur la selle de son cheval.

Tout avait été organisé : elle loua une chambre dans une taverne miteuse, où elle se changea pour des vêtements simples, conformes à ceux qui étaient portés par les gens du peuple…puis elle sortit pour essayer de recueillir des renseignements afin de retrouver Bérénice. L'enfant avait été vue dans une ruelle sombre, avec un homme qui la tenait par la main sans qu'elle lui opposât aucune résistance. Comment Bérénice, qui était une vive et intelligente petite fille, se laissait-elle faire ainsi ? Il y avait là un mystère de plus à résoudre…

Elle arpenta toutes les rues et ruelles de la zone, se mêlant à la population et cherchant à reconnaître des cheveux blonds bouclés, une voix cristalline d'enfant, mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

Pendant quelques jours, elle resta là, arpentant les rues pendant la journée et consignant sur papier le soir le résultat de ses recherches, les indices…mais tout cela était bien maigre.

Elle savait Paris rempli de pauvres, mais ce qu'elle vit la toucha jusqu'au fond de l'âme: toutes ces femmes et ces enfants faméliques, dont certains ne mangeaient pas tous les jours et qui tentaient malgré tout de survivre par tous les moyens. Rosalie lui en avait bien parlé autrefois, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu la croire entièrement, même après avoir été recueillie blessée par l'ancienne voisine de Rosalie. Et souvent, ses poings se serraient car elle sentait impuissante, elle née dans la pourpre, à soulager la misère de tous ces pauvres gens. Elle mit donc un point d'honneur à vivre comme eux, ne mangeant qu'une ou deux fois par jour une simple nourriture qui se situait aux antipodes de celle qu'elle mangeait au château de son père…Elle savait aussi que c'était les dépenses inconsidérées de la Reine qui avaient plus ou moins aggravé une situation déjà critique, mais elle lui gardait tout de même son serment parce qu'elle la connaissait depuis longtemps et était persuadée qu'elle prendrait conscience de ses fautes un jour…mais ne serait-il pas trop tard ce jour-là ?

Un sombre soir, alors qu'elle rentrait à l'auberge après sa journée d'investigation, elle croisa le chemin d'un groupe d'hommes vêtus de noir. N'y attachant aucune importance, elle regagna son auberge et, à la lueur d'une chandelle, consigna soigneusement comme tous les soirs toutes les pistes qu'elle avait suivies…

En pleine nuit, un bruit venant de la rue la réveilla…deux hommes, à cette heure incongrue, qui faisaient rouler avec précaution des tonneaux hors d'une carriole. Une livraison, à cette heure -ci? Cela éveilla les soupçons d'Oscar, qui tendit l'oreille…

Les hommes parlaient, et elle les entendait:

"Il y a là assez pour faire exploser tout Versailles !

-Ouais, c'est les nobles qui vont être étonnés d'être tués par une petite fille qui est des leurs !"

Le signal d'alarme mental d'Oscar s'alluma à ces derniers mots. Elle s'habilla et, silencieusement, sortit de l'auberge et suivit les deux hommes. Elle les vit descendre dans une des pires caves, excellente cachette pour qui ne voulait pas être repéré, et regarda par le soupirail. Les deux hommes qu'elle avait vus auparavant étaient là, en train de parler avec d'autres et, détail qui attira ses yeux tout de suite, un ruban rose coincé dans une porte, derrière l'un des hommes. Son cœur se mit à battre follement sous l'effet de l'espoir, mais son éducation militaire revint à la charge et la força à rester calme, concentrée…

Mais il restait un obstacle, et de taille: comment réussir à atteindre la porte alors que quatre hommes de force et de complexion supérieures aux siennes se trouvaient là ? Là, son attribution toute particulière, la ruse typiquement féminine, que même son père n'avait pu supprimer en l'élevant comme un garçon, entrait en jeu…Mais d'abord, avant tout, observer…

Les hommes du peuple qu'elle avait vus auparavant parlaient maintenant avec d'autres messieurs, à la mise plus soignée, au visage masqué mais habillés de noir comme des bourgeois…elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, par malchance…pourtant, ces hommes, même habillés en bourgeois, exhalaient une noblesse certaine…

Elle enregistra soigneusement le nom de la rue, et battit en retraite prudemment, il n'était pas temps encore d'intervenir, il fallait avant tout préserver les chances de survie de la petite fille. Arrivée à l'auberge, elle trouva là André, qui l'attendait et qui lui dit ironiquement :

« Je te croyais plus maline…il m'a suffit de demander au soldat qui a porté ta réservation ici où tu étais…tu es complètement folle d'agir seule ! »

Oscar enleva sa veste et son bonnet, laissant sa somptueuse chevelure blonde crouler sur ses épaules, puis elle dit :

« Je crois que je l'ai retrouvée, dans une cave, à quelques rues d'ici… »

André secoua la tête :

« Mais elle est gardée, c'est cela ? »

Oscar s'assit et dit :

« Là n'est pas le problème…j'ai vu là bas deux hommes qui n'étaient pas des hommes du peuple, habillés en bourgeois mais indéniablement de la noblesse…cela dépasse le simple enlèvement… »

Elle réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Puisque tu es là, tu vas me servir…tu vas distraire les deux brutes qui gardent la porte, je rentrerai alors et je libèrerai Bérénice… mais, avant cela, il va falloir observer leurs allées et venues, à quelle heure ils sortent, pour que tu puisses les distraire efficacement… »

L'esprit militaire d'Oscar entrait en action, et son cerveau échafaudait son plan avec logique et calme…André avait toujours été admiratif devant sa logique sans faille, qui le restait même quand il la sentait sous pression émotionnelle.

Ce qui avait été dit fut fait : André se mit en embuscade pour observer qui entrait et sortait de la cave, et eut tôt fait de comprendre que les gardiens sortaient le soir, toujours un par un, pour se rendre à l'estaminet situé au coin de la rue suivante…

Il mit au courant Oscar, et il fut décidé que l'opération aurait lieu le soir suivant…André attendit le premier gardien à la taverne, et l'enivra méthodiquement, pendant qu'Oscar se glissait dans la cave et assommait le premier garde sans trop de problèmes…

Jusque-là, l'opération s'était déroulée sans anicroche, et elle s'approcha de la porte aux planches disjointes derrière laquelle elle pensait que se trouvait Bérénice…mais elle entendit des voix à l'intérieur, enfin plutôt une seule voix, mais masculine…

Occupée, elle n'entendit pas le premier garde se réveiller, se relever, mais elle n'eut que le temps de l'éviter lorsqu'il se rua sur elle comme un taureau furieux. Elle parvint de justesse à s'écarter et l'homme alla donner de toute sa force dans la porte qui vola en éclats…

Alors Oscar put voir nettement ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce : au milieu d'un mobilier moisi et d'une odeur de renfermé insoutenable, se trouvait la petite Bérénice, assise sur une paillasse aussi moisie que le reste…un homme masqué se trouvait près d'elle, et se retourna vivement en voyant Oscar. Celle-ci dégaina son épée, et ordonna :

« Eloignez-vous de la petite fille ! »

Mais l'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de fixer Oscar de ses yeux sombres, puis il tendit un bras vers elle…elle commença à se sentir bizarre, comme prête à faire un malaise, mais résista de tout son être pour ne pas céder à cette impression…peine perdue : elle lâcha son épée et tomba lourdement au sol…

Quand elle se réveilla, ses mains étaient ligotées derrière son dos…elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé, mais alors pas du tout, et dans son esprit se trouvait un grand trou noir…elle finit par se rappeler pourquoi elle se trouvait là, et se tourna autant qu'elle le put…Bérénice, vêtue de sa robe rose maintenant d'une propreté douteuse, ses cheveux blonds bouclés sales et emmêlés, se trouvait là, les yeux grands ouverts qui semblaient fixer quelque chose droit devant elle…Oscar l'appela :

« Bérénice ! Dieu soit loué tu es vivante ! »

Mais l'enfant ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, et un détail attira l'attention d'Oscar, qui la connaissait bien : malgré la semi-obscurité, elle put voir que les yeux bleus de l'enfant étaient vitreux…elle était sans doute droguée…ou l'homme s'était servi de ses étranges pouvoirs pour la réduire ainsi, à ce légume sans expression ni mouvement…

Alors Oscar se souvint d'un certain Mesmer, plusieurs années plus tôt, qui avait prétendu soigner à l'aide de pouvoir magnétiques…cet homme qui l'avait ainsi réduite à l'impuissance possédait-il les mêmes pouvoirs ?

Mais pour l'instant, le plus urgent était de se sortir de là, et sauver Bérénice de l'emprise de cet homme…

**A suivre**


End file.
